


Forgive Me Father for I Have Sinned

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demon and the Virgin, Demon! Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Incubus! Gabriel Reyes, Kissing, Library Sex, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multiple Orgasms, Nun!Reader, Overwatch AU, Temptation, sin - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: You were a woman of the church but you had the curious mind of an intellectual. You wanted to know more about the world, about the sciences, about things that you knew better than to ask about. You had given up all hope until a man, or demon as you later found out, came to you with a deal you couldn't refuse. All the information you could ask for and all you had to do is pay with your body





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NutheadGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/gifts).



> This story was written from a prompt that I received from the darling NutheadGee! Here is the original prompt:  
> Because I'm a good friend and good friends instigate each other, Incubus!Gabriel answering all of Nun!Reader's science and evolution questions very comprehensively and recommending texts she can continue her secret research in her nunnery library at fucking 3am and in exchange he gets to fuck her 3 times a week. A competition. I write a prompt and you write a prompt. Go.
> 
>  
> 
> Please go check out her fics as well, they are A++!

“Do you want answers, palomita?”

 

He was temptation incarnate. He was exactly what you had been warned about from the earliest days of Catholic nursery school to the Compline prayer from a few hours earlier. You had been trained for this, prepared for years and yet you couldn’t pull your eyes away from the devilishly attractive man that had appeared before you. He had come in your dreams first, promising you that he could answer the questions that you craved answers to. And your ever curious mind was always wondering about things that, as you had been told, were not appropriate of a woman of devout faith. 

 

Questions of biology and science that went beyond the simplistic explanation that God had just made it so. What was evolution and how did it work? Why, if humans came to be only thousands of years ago, were scientists finding things from hundreds of thousands of years ago? Did God make all the planets and were they occupied with people just as Earth was? Your faith in the Lord never wavered, but your extreme thirst for knowledge was putting you at your wits end. And then he came to you in the middle of the night after you had snuck to the library.

 

You felt so small beneath the fiery, intense gaze of the man in front of you, his garnet-colored eyes absolutely eating you alive. But you just couldn’t look away from him. He was dark skinned, his umber skin free of any blemish or imperfection, his coiffed raven locks and goatee giving him a playful yet suave aire. His jaw was well chiseled and those cheekbones reminded you of the marble statues you had seen on one of the church’s excursions to the Italy, handsome in an ethereal sense. And his lips--you had absolutely no business thinking about how soft and full they looked, eyes tearing away from his as a shameful blush burned across your face. You shivered as he chuckled softly; the deep, lively sound making a tickling start in the bottom of your belly. 

 

“No need to feel bashful, monjita.”

 

That baritone voice poured over you thick like honey, making your knees feel a little weak as your eyes timidly lifted up to look at him again. You immediately regretted the path your eyes took because you were able to look over his body and it instantly brought immoral, sinful feelings to your mind. He was...attractive. That was the only way you could describe him. He was dressed in dark tones from head to toe; black dress shoes, black slacks and a wine-colored button up. Every bit of his outfit clung to his form, inklings of impure thoughts you believed you had clamped down earlier in your life coming to the forefront of your mind. You wanted to touch him. You jumped as he began to laugh as if he had heard your thoughts, eyes catching sight of the inhumanely sharp canines.

 

“I can make that happen”, he practically purred, taking a half step closer to you. Your weak legs finally gave out and you fell, the skirt of your habit fanning out. He stopped as he stared down at you, his hand half extended down as a wolfish look came onto his face. 

 

You stared up at him with round, sweet eyes, cheeks flushed with arousal you didn't know how to put into words. The full skirt of your habit had fell around you in a small circle, one hand lightly fiddling with your cross while the other was pressed hard to the ground to keep you steady. Gabriel internally moaned, his inner lust wanting to pounce on the innocent, wandering sheep but he knew too fast and he’d scare you right back to the flock. The unsure look that kept crossing your face every few seconds more or less guaranteed that. He could do slow but he would get what was his.

 

“My name is Gabriel”, he hummed softly, carefully going to one knee and extending his hand to help you up. Your mind instantly jumped to the archangel, the bringer of messages and all-powerful guard to the Heavens; your body unconsciously relaxing as if a name was all it took to prove his good-nature. “I bring you an offer that I hope you do not refuse, bella. I will come to you anytime you ask. I will answer any and all questions that you ask of me without hesitation. I will even bring you literature so that you may do your own readings.”

 

“R-Really”, you exclaimed excitedly, an amazed smile settling onto  your features as you looked up at him in wonder. That was all you wanted, answers to these questions without feeling like you should be ashamed for asking. Even literature that you, yourself, could read and learn from.

 

“Por supuesto of course”, he answered, the smirk on his face seeming more relaxed and less animalistic. “All I ask of you is that you allow me carnal indulgence of your lovely form three days a week. Tranquilízate, monjita. I will give you two weeks to decide. In that time, ask me anything you like and I will answer, just to give you a taste. Sound fair?”

 

You worried your bottom lip between your teeth, your mind darting between the immoral thoughts of ‘carnal indulgences’, the vows that you had taken and the chance to finally taste the waters of knowledge in this desert you had been stranded in. Gulping hard you nodded slowly before demurely placing your hand in his, a spark snapping through you when you made physical contact with the man. His skin was soft and unbelievably warm, his hand wrapping around yours as he stood and carefully pulled you up with him. He was grinning now, mischief and mirth glowing in those bright red eyes of his. His free hand gently grabbed your chin, holding your sight as he dipped his head down and stared at you eye to eye. 

 

“Our deal”, he started, his thumb lightly running over your bottom lip, making your touch starved body shudder. “Must be sealed with a kiss.”

 

His finger caressed your bottom lip in a tender, thoughtful manner, drawing a soft mewl up from your throat, a sound that you had not heard before. Again, that wolfish smile came back, making your body shiver once more, face burning dozens of shades of red as you tried to steel yourself. This wasn’t your first kiss, of course. There was that time behind the chapel when you were twelve but that was a long time ago. Still...for the pursuit of knowledge it would be worth it. 

 

Standing on your tiptoes, you made a move to place a quick peck against those luscious lips of his. As your lips touched his, Gabriel’s hand quickly drifted from your chin and pressed against your habit, holding you there. Your core practically exploded, your knees giving out as you were overwhelmed by the sensations that rushed through every nerve of your mind and body. Gabriel’s hand steadied you against him, wrapping around your waist to keep you from crumbling to the floor. His chest was solid, muscular against you, his hands steady and comforting but mind numbing. Gabriel pulled back with a soft breath, a smirk on his lips as he stared down at you. Your eyes were unfocused, your cheeks a lovely ruddy shade of red, soft, uneven breaths falling from your lips as you tried to recover from your first orgasm. 

 

“You won’t regret this, mi palomita.”

* * *

 

Fourteen days and you had been completely overwhelmed with a plethora of emotion and new information that had been given to you. Explanations of the scientific method, the Big Bang Theory, Darwinism, and Newton’s laws. Gabriel explained them to you in calm, simplistic wording, starting slow before getting more and more complex. He would pause, see if you understood of if you had any questions, before continuing on with whatever subject you had asked about. He didn’t always appear to you physically, choosing to communicate telepathically (that was a new word that he had explained to you). It was personal and comforting, being able to reach out and have answers provided to you in such a intimate way. 

 

You smiled up at him warmly as you closed the book he had given you the night before, a high school introductory biology textbook. He had quelled any worries that you had over being discovered, apparently these could only be seen and touched by you. 

 

“Thank you so much Gabriel”, you hummed affectionately, standing up from the long oak table you had been seated at. His hand moved out to lightly take yours in his, your face burning at the contact. You had never realized it but you craved physical contact with others and Gabriel had been kind enough to provide it for you. He had started slow, lightly tapping your shoulder, brushing hair back from your face, placing his hand on the small of your back as he assisted you with particularly difficult passages. You squeezed his hand tight, giggling softly as your eyes dropped bashfully before you looked back up at him through your lashes. “I really don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met you...Just...there’s so much I didn’t know! It is really exciting!”

 

“I am glad”, he said warmly, his other hand rising and lightly stroking your face. You subconsciously turned into his touch, your eyes looking away once more, feeling suddenly shy as his thumb rubbed small circles on your cheek. He gently pushed you gaze back to him, your eyes curious as they looked up at him. “You are the perfect student, palomita. I would be beside myself if we had to end this time together. Haha, calm down calm down...do you remember our deal?”

 

He responded to your look of horror quickly before laughing softly and patting your cheek comfortingly. Your eyes went a bit round before they tore away from his, a scarlet blush burning across your cheeks. You had thought about it several times, each and every time your mind at a complete loss of what would actually happen. Your body would tingle, your core would tighten and you began to understand why desires of the flesh were so dangerous. And you were about to give into it. Nodding your head slowly, your face still burning with an embarrassed blush as you looked back at him.

 

“The choice remains with you dear”, he responded back carefully, pulling his hand away before stroking your cheek with the back of his fingers. His crimson eyes connected with yours once more, a slight flash behind them making you shiver. “If you do not want this, I can go, no hard--”

 

“No”, you cried out immediately, shaking your head. “Please don’t go!...I...I want to do this. I want to keep learning…I want you to...I want to...feel you.”

 

He smiled as he listened to your voice shrink to nothing, your face burning darker and darker before his palm cupped your cheek and pulled you into a kiss. It started off soft, like the first one, but his arm roped around your waist, pulling you against him once more before deepening the kiss. You whined into the kiss, hands pressing against his chest to steady yourself, the fabric of his shirt balled up in your hands. Your head was swimming and the same boiling explosion in your core from before went off again as Gabriel led you down this wanton path. 

 

“G-Gabriel”, you panted as he pulled back, his arm the only thing keeping you from falling to the ground. His hand lifted and carefully undid the simple veil that covered your head, pulling the scarf back and setting it on the table. You felt exposed, as he looked at your uncovered head, shivering as he pulled out the pin that held your hair up. 

 

“Gabe”, he stated simply, his fingers running through your thick, silken locks, drawing a soft moan from your lips. Your hand jumped to your mouth, staring up at him in shock as he chuckled. “You can call me Gabe, monjita. And relax, there is nothing wrong with those sounds, they’re quite beautiful.”

 

“Gabe”, you tested, whimpering as his hands pulled from your head and stroked down your neck. Your body jumped, a tingle sparking from where he touched and spiraling straight down to your core, a surprised moan forced from your lips. Your hands moved back to his chest, steadying yourself once more as his hands carefully explored. 

 

His lips found yours again, fireworks going off behind your lids when you closed your eyes once more. Gabriel smiled against your lips, dragging his from your mouth to your cheek then your jaw before pressing a searing kiss against the side of your neck. You almost fell apart in his arms, tears springing to your eyes from how delightful that felt, his name tumbling from your lips. You could feel him smile against the warm skin of your throat, opening his mouth and gently licking at the pulse point of your neck. Your cried out again before sucking in a breath of air, your louder cries turning into soft whimpers as your thighs squeezed together trying to keep you up. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, you might faint if it keeps going down this road. 

 

“Hey”, he murmured softly, pulling away from your neck and pulling your face up to his, your gaze hazy as he made eye contact again. A dazed smile rested on your lips as you looked at him, shivering again when his hand smoothed over your hair. “You okay?”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

“Is it okay if I place you on the table”, he asked carefully, his hands moving to your waist to keep you steady as he took a small half-step back. You wanted to whine at the loss of his physical contact against you but squeaked softly as he lifted you onto the table. You braced yourself with your hands on the edge of the table, your head falling against his chest as he moved closer. You didn’t know if it was a building confidence or your inhibitions were being stripped away the more he kissed you but you felt a little less afraid. You gently nuzzled against his chest, breathing in his strong, manly scent; he smelt like the leather bindings of some of the bibles and smoke with a hint of a cologne you couldn’t put into words. His hands moved to your shoulders, not pushing you away but massaging slow circles.”Is it alright if I unbutton this?”

 

“You smell nice”, you mumbled first before nodding your head, not quite paying attention as you basked in just his aura. You jumped as his fingers moved to your first button, leaning back to watch him, gulping slowly. There was something hypnotic about watching his fingers carefully move down the frock of your dress, chewing on your bottom lip softly as more of your white button up was revealed. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against your forehead, a comforting gesture as he helped you push the top of your frock off. Your nails dug into the table, nervous anticipation making your eyes dart everywhere but his, your heartbeat beginning to climb again. “G-Gabe….”

 

He paused at the top button of your shirt, before he pulled his hands back, hang rubbing at his goatee in thought. He placed his hands on either side of your hips, leaning forward to try and capture your gaze once more. 

 

“How about we try something a little different”, he asked softly, one of his hands carefully taking yours and ghosting his lips against your knuckles. “You don’t have to get fully undressed this time, hermosa. We can take things in bits and pieces. Is it alright if I push up your skirt?”

 

You froze for a moment, a bit scared and intimidated at the request. But he hadn’t given you any reason to mistrust him, plus your mind was begging for you to just give in. Your eyes closed, as if shutting your eyes might quell the nervous shyness clawing at your confidence. You nodded your head quickly, breathing out slowly as you felt Gabe dropped to his knee in front of you. His hand gently grasped at your ankle, easing your foot out of your matte black oxfords. You wiggled at the ticklish delightful feeling of his hands traveling up your legs, pearly whites flashing at you as he reached your knees. 

 

Your knees rested loosely against one another, your breath catching as he kept moving up to your waist and hooking in the waist of your stockings and your underwear. Your garments down your legs, leaving just your skirt as a barrier between the world and your body. Jumping as his hand touched your knees, his other hand stroked your cheek lightly, drawing your eyes open. His eyes had darkened, they were blood red now as they looked over you, breathing deeper and deeper as he gently touched you. You whimpered softly, a small shocked noise in the back of your throat as his fingers slowly drifted higher and higher. 

 

“Ahn!”

 

A strangled cry was yanked out of your lips as his hands reached your inner thigh, your thighs trapping his hand in shock. That was definitely a new feeling and it jammed feelings of need through your core again, a hard throb rocking through your nethers. He chuckled lowly, his hands pushing your thighs apart with ease. His hand dove to your uncovered mound, your hands darting to his shoulders. You weren’t trying to stop him, no, you were scared at what shot through you. Pleasure. Desire. Wanton  _ need _ . One of his fingers dragged up and down your nether lips, a small smirk on his lips as he listened to the uncontained moans pour out of your lips. You were shaking like a leaf, your mind darting between numb and blank or filled to the brim with thoughts of what you were doing. 

 

You went blank as his fingers touched your clitoris, unaware of the loud cries that spilled from your lips as you came again, this time harder than you ever had. Gabe went back to stroking along the other areas of your nethers, speaking soft words of encouragement to your pleasure drenched bodies. You jumped as you felt him push one of his fingers inside of you, carefully pumping into your spasming walls. He was slow and careful as he added another finger, tears rolling down your cheeks, your senses absolutely overwhelmed by him. You felt his fingers shift in you but didn’t see him stand, his lips kissing and licking lightly at your tears making you shudder. His lips dragged back to your lips, kissing away your whimpers and moans and smiling as you finally kissed him back. You were inexperienced but you  _ wanted  _  to kiss him like he was kissing you, to respond back to him since he had been so attentive to your needs. You could feel him growl softly against your lips, your teary eyes peeking open and seeing the concentration on his brow.You had no idea what he was focusing on but it was intense.

 

Pulling back from your lips, he gave you a smirk as his hand stayed inside of you, your ears twitching as you listened to him tug at his pants. You breathed heavily, refusing to break eye contact, not thinking it appropriate to watch him disrobe. He leaned down, nipping at your lip, making your squeak as he chuckled softly, finally pulling his fingers from you. Your whine was quiet, as your core was suddenly empty.

 

“Lay back”, he ordered, voice gentle yet demanding. You followed his order, falling back onto the table and flushing as you felt the hem of your skirt get pushed up. He started to rub slow circles on your hips to ease the tension out of your body. “This may hurt a bit, but I will go slow and it will go away. Breathing will help. Are you ready?”

 

You nodded your head a hand dropping down and grabbing at his, an anchor that would reassure you as this all began. He laced his fingers with yours, squeezing tight as your head fell back against the table and you tried to even your breathing. You squeezed his hand as tight as you could as he began to press himself against your entrance, a whine building in the back of your throat. Your eyes squeezed shut as he pushed in half inch by half inch, a cry falling from your lips as he pushed deeper into you. He was...large if you had any right to judge, his shaft filling up your walls plus some, making you feel like you might burst. He bottomed out and stopped moving, bending over your body and placing kisses along your neck and chin and lips and jaw.

 

“Oww ow ow…”

 

“Shhhh it’s okay”, Gabe said between kisses, pressing a hard one to your pulse point. His fingers stayed laced in yours, his other hand pressed against your hip, massaging your skin gently.  “Breathe and relax, palomita. Breathe and relax.”

 

You nodded your head slowly, breath shuddering as you calmed yourself, Gabe’s breath hot against your throat. He began to move, your breath catching again until he kissed against your throat and told you to breathe once more. Your body began to relax around him with each, slow steady thrust he made, pleasure beginning to work its way up through you. You felt Gabe smile against your throat as moans began to work their ways out of your lips, whimpers growing into cries of need as he began to set a pace. One of your hands moved to his shoulder, balling his shirt up tight into your fist, soft wordless whines filling the air. 

 

“Good girl”, he hummed, his sharp teeth nibbling your neck hungrily. He was growling low in his chest, angling his thrusts so they hit something inside of you that made you feel like you’d find the meaning of life. His hand released yours, moving to head and combing the hair from your face, his thumbs light caressing your cheek. “You are doing such a good job mi ángel, mi palomita.”

 

He buried his face in your neck as you squeezed around him, his sweet words a mental aphrodisiac, making you writhe and whine in want. You were riding on a whole new high, his thrusts picking up a bit more as you whined desperately. You clawed at his shoulder, your panting growing a bit louder as you felt yourself being led down yet another slope of pleasure. 

 

“G-Gabe”, you breathed out, suddenly feeling unsure, lost as a ball of pleasure began to grow tighter and tighter in your belly. “I-I...wh-what is hap-p-pening?”

 

He looked up at you, smiling darkly as he kept thrusting in the same spot that made you look like you were completely lost, dropping his face back down to your neck. Your breath began to hitch higher and higher, choking on your breath as you were thrown over the precipice, your body twitching as you sobbed with delight. Your hips bucked, your body writhing, completely lost at what to do other than allow this feeling to overtake you. Gabe growled before biting down hard enough to break skin, your words turning into unintelligible babble. You screamed as his thrusts took up a ruthless beat, sobs growing in intensity.  You couldn’t breathe now, and everything in the world to you now was his touch and his thrusts and his mouth. He growled low and guttural in his throat as he suddenly slammed his hips into yours, words in a language you didn’t understand falling from his mouth. 

 

He lapped lazily at the wound on your neck, still speaking those unknown words against your skin as he pushed himself up to his elbows and gave you the once over. Your eyes dreamily looked at his, a lazy smile tugging at your lips. You dipped your hands down and stroked his cheeks lightly, a hand running slowly through his thick black curls. He placed a bruising kiss against your lips before he straightened up, cleaning you up and re-dressing you. He helped you sit up and gingerly re-buttoned your shirt, suddenly feeling much shyer. 

 

“That was an orgasm”, Gabriel stated as he worked on smoothing your hair back down and pinning it back up for you. The dull throbbing between your legs was a silent reminder of your act with this devil, the man smiling as he redid your veil for you. “It is a climax of sexual pleasure and emotion felt after intense arousal. In layman's terms it means you really really enjoyed yourself, palomita.”

 

His hand ghosted over your cheek as he leaned down and pressed another kiss to your lips, pulling back with a small smirk. 

 

“And this was just the first time...I promise to make the rest just as fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Palomita-Little dove  
> Monjita-Little nun


End file.
